Normally in adjustable specialty beds, when the torso is elevated more than 30 degrees, the lower portion of the torso surface compresses the lumbo-sacral area and induces the patient to slide toward the foot-end area of the bed. This not only causes discomfort, but also increases the risks of shear-lesion and pressure ulceration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that minimizes compression of the lumbo-sacral area during articulation of the torso surface toward an inclined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,102, entitled “Adjustable Bed With Sliding Subframe for Torso Section,” discloses an articulating bed with a slideback mechanism that causes displacement of the bed's torso section away from bed's pelvic section as the torso section articulates up. While this reduces the compression and shear forces described above, it would be advantageous to reduce those forces even further.